1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for treating common nose bleed and particularly to disposable devices usable without prior training in first aid situations for controlling simple bleeding from the nasal mucosa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since nose bleed is almost universally suffered, it is not surprising that non-medical "home" remedies typically employed to treat this condition take a variety of colorful and typically ineffective forms. Even though nose bleed is not usually severe enough to warrant medical attention, no simple and convenient standard method has previously existed for controlling "nose bleed" in the typical first aid situation. Typical home remedies for simple nose bleed include the tilting back of the head, application of cold compresses to the neck, forehead or other areas about the nose, or manual attempts to compress the nostrils to control the flow of blood. Such techniques ordinarily used by non-medical laymen are not readily effective since action is typically not directed to the actual site of bleeding from within the nasal cavity. In "simple" or "common" nose bleed, the actual bleeding site corresponds to the location of a vascular plexus comprising a network of minute blood vessels and capillaries on the midline nasal partition or nasal septum. This vascular complex of the internal nose converges on an area on the front part of the nasal septum and lies approximately within an inch inside of the nose as measured from the nostril. Approximately 90 percent of all nose bleeds occur within this region. This anatomically significant vascular plexus is commonly referred to as the Kiesselbach's Area or plexus and it is from this vascular confluence that the great majority of nose bleeds originate. While more complicated profuse or severe nose bleed can and should be managed by trained medical personnel through the use of specialized equipment and techniques such as nasal packing, no quickly effective, reliable methodology or instrument exists for the treatment of common nose bleed by the medically untrained layman since present first aid measures and home remedies do not reach the source of bleeding internally of the nose as referred to above.
In spite of the general lack of efficacy associated with prior home or first aid treatment for nose bleed, there has been no lack of effort and imagination in prior attempts to deal with the problem. A patented example of a simple prior device intended for controlling nasal hemorrhage is disclosed by Baer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,771, this patent describing a nasal clamp having legs which are spread apart and placed over exterior portions of the nostrils in an effort to exert pressure on the nose. While the clamp of Baer is simple in construction and operation, the Baer device does not act in the manner of the present invention to exert force directly upon the mucosa from which common nose bleed typically originates.
Surgical packs and similar nasal hemostats are described in a number of prior patents, these prior devices requiring use by experienced medical personnel. As examples, Stevens in U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,964; McMillan in U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,126; Fortay in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,237; and Kriwkowitsch in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,125 describe nose packs and methodology for treating severe epistaxis. Kriwkowitsch in particular describes an inflatable body adapted to be expanded into the nasal cavity for control of severe nasal hemorrhage, the device including a manometer bulb for inflation of the balloon-like body for maintaining pressure against a bleeding vessel. Gottschalk in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,176, describes a self-retaining nasal tampon intended for controlling nasal hemorrhage and also including inflatable members for exerting pressure against hemorrhaging nasal vessels. Walker in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,241 provides a foam rubber packing used to control bleeding from posterior portions of the nasal cavity and further provides for administration of nasal anesthesia. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,504, Doyle provides an expandable elongated hemostat for application of pressure to portions of the nasal cavity. While these prior devices provide useful treatment modalities for severe nose bleed when administered by medically trained personnel, the art has failed to provide a safe, simple and reliable means which is simple in use, inexpensive and effective in controlling nose bleed, and which can be used even by the patient himself without prior training.
Mention is also to be made of U.S. Pat. No. 576,441 to Farmer and U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,665 to Tanikawa. Farmer describes a nasal expander which utilizes suction cups disposed at the end of a U-shaped clip, the cups acting to adhere to the nose and to force the nostrils to spread apart to improve breathing. While the Farmer device superficially resembles at least one embodiment of the present invention, the Farmer patent is clearly not useful in the manner of the present invention and is not intended to control nose bleed. Tanikawa also provides a mechanical device which superficially resembles at least one embodiment of the present invention. However, the Tanikawa device is intended to shape the human nose and is not used in the manner of the present invention nor can it be so used for the purpose of treating nose bleed.
The present invention provides for the first time a simple, inexpensive and effective device for controlling nose bleed, the device being sufficiently inexpensive that it can be configured for disposable use. Further, the devices configured according to the present invention can be utilized by individuals lacking medical training. It can even be safely and effectively used by the person himself (herself) suffering from the nose bleed.